Cercas
by HanaUzumaki
Summary: Ele poderia ensiná-la a construir suas cercas, impor suas restrições, separar-se do mundo...bastasse ela aceitar. InoGaara
1. Perfumes

**Cercas**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, sim ao Tio Kishi.

**Capítulo I - Perfumes...**

O cômodo era impecavelmente organizado, com suas paredes de um verde claro. Apenas uma cama, um criado-mudo ao lado desta, um guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha com um notebook em cima, e uma estante com a televisão, o aparelho de som e os vários livros.

O criado-mudo de mogno merecia uma certa atenção. Além do copo e jarra de água, o relógio, havia um porta-retrato. Nele, a foto de uma garota, sorrindo.

O silêncio instaurado no quarto foi quebrado pelo barulho irritante do despertador. Ele tentou abafar os sons emitidos do aparelho, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, tapando bem os ouvidos. Uma tentativa frustrada.

Suspirando irritado, deu-se por vencido. Estava na hora de se por de pé. Apertou o botão do relógio com violência, fazendo o quarto voltar ao silêncio inicial. Levantou-se da cama, em direção ao banheiro. Necessitava de um bom banho.

Hoje, ele começaria o terceiro ano do ensino médio. Mas, diferente dos outros dois anteriores, seria em um colégio novo. Sua família havia se mudado nas férias.

O colégio se chama Konoha, conhecido pelos seus estudantes, filhos de pessoas importantes. Para ele, todos não passavam de pessoas fúteis. Apostou que seria amigo dos bolsistas, alunos inteligentes que se esforçaram e conseguiram entrar naquele colégio, mas que eram descriminados justamente por essa condição.

Seria capaz de se perder em meio aos seus pensamentos, somente sentindo a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo, mas não teria tempo para isso.

Abriu o box do banheiro, enrolando uma toalha na cintura logo após isso. Com outra, começou a secar os fios do cabelo vermelho vivo.

Seguiu até o seu guarda-roupa, as roupas estavam todas em cabides ou dobradas e nas prateleiras. Olhou bem o uniforme do colégio, que consistia em uma calça social preta, uma camisa social branca com o símbolo do colégio em vermelho, uma gravata preta com alguns detalhes vermelhos, e um paletó também preto. Olhou com desprezo para a roupa. Não usaria aquilo. Tratou de procurar alguma outra vestimenta.

Olhou-se no espelho. Em sua modesta opinião, estava bom.

Saiu do quarto, percorrendo pelo corredor tão bem conhecido. Desceu as escadas, e seguiu até a sala de jantar. Pôde observar a mesa e que em sua longa extensão só haviam duas pessoas sentadas, com alguns empregados lhes servindo.

- Bom-dia Gaara-sama. – cumprimentou uma das empregadas, quando passou por ele.

Sua irmã faltou engasgar ao olhar seu estado.

- Gaara, você vai assim? – perguntou, seu irmão.

- Algum problema? – respondeu com outra pergunta, sentando-se a mesa.

Usava um moletom preto por cima da camisa social branca do colégio. Porém, a mesma, não estava por dentro das calças como era exigido e nem abotoada por completo. A gravata pendia em seu pescoço, com um nó frouxo. A calça do colégio fora completamente descartada, assim como o paletó, no lugar dela ele usava uma jeans também preta.

Sua irmã se levantou de seu lugar e foi em sua direção.

- Gaara, você não pode ir assim! Desse jeito não arruma uma namorada. – falou, dando um nó decente na gravata do irmão. – E além do mais, o Konoha é um colégio muito rígido, não permitirão que você entre assim.

- Eu duvido muito que os filhinhos de papai que estudam lá usem o uniforme que o colégio tem. Não vejo razão para usar também. – disse, desfazendo o nó da gravata – E Temari, você sabe que eu odeio usar gravata. Não gosto disso me apertando o pescoço.

- Pois bem, vá assim Gaara. Ficou legal a combinação da roupa.

- Você não ta ajudando Kankurou! – ralhou Temari com o irmão.

- Só disse a verdade. E, o que tem a ver o Gaara arranjar uma namorada com ele ir vestido assim?! Por mim, ele não pega nem resfriado é se usar o uniforme do colégio.

- Ta, vai assim mesmo Gaara. Bom, é melhor irmos Kankurou, senão vamos acabar nos atrasando! – disse olhando para o relógio.

- Verdade, Temari! E eu não quero me atrasar no primeiro dia de faculdade!

Temari deu um abraço e um beijo em Gaara.

- Se cuida, ta?

- É. Não precisa ficar com medo, se quiser, eu e a Temari podemos passar pra te pegar, Gaa-chan! Só são algumas horas no colégio, não vai acontecer nada de ruim. – zombou Kankurou.

Gaara sabia que o irmão fazia isso para irritá-lo. Todo começo do ano letivo era a mesma coisa. Kankurou fazia questão de desenterrar essa lembrança; a lembrança de quando Gaara foi pela primeira vez para a escola.

- Pode deixar Kankurou, não precisam ir me buscar, não estou a fim de atrapalhar seu encontro. Talvez de lá eu saia com alguma garota também, e...Ah, me lembrei, você não vai ter um encontro! - revidou.

Kankurou encarou o irmão irritado. Ele sempre revidava falando que ele quase nunca conseguia um encontro com alguma garota decente, apenas com as interesseiras.

- Ah é Gaa-chan, pois eu duvido você conseguir um encontro com alguma garota logo no primeiro dia de aula!

- Chega vocês dois! E Kankurou, vamos logo, desse jeito vamos acabar nos atrasando. – finalizou Temari.

Então Kankurou duvidava... Só por isso, chamaria uma garota para sair.  
Terminou seu café da manhã, e saiu de casa, em direção ao colégio.

Desceu do skate, observando bem o colégio por entre os espaços do portão. Vários alunos conversavam pelo longo jardim florido do colégio, sentados em alguns banquinhos. Aquilo estava mais parecendo uma praça do que um colégio, pensou ao continuar observando. Mas no centro daquela "praça", estava um prédio, de um branco-gelo, com vários andares.

Passou pelo portão e esperou pacientemente sentado em um dos bancos até o sinal tocar. Sendo assim, adentrou no prédio.

O hall de entrada era bem movimentado. Andando mais um pouco se encontravam os armários dos alunos, e mais adiante as escadarias, cobertas com um extenso tapete vermelho. Porém, nelas não existia praticamente nenhum transito de pessoas, já que todos preferiam pegar os elevadores.

Preferiu ir de escada até a sua sala, já que poderia observar a elegância do colégio, e não teria que tomar um elevador lotado e suportar todas as perguntas sobre ser aluno novo.

Os corredores possuíam um piso de madeira muito bem encerado, já que reluzia; as paredes eram do mesmo branco-gelo da frente do colégio, e nelas podiam-se ver quadros de várias paisagens do país.

Chegou à classe do terceiro ano, já quase cheia, pois todos haviam pego o elevador. Percebeu que todos sentavam em duplas, e isso não o agradou. Gostava de trabalhar sozinho, pessoas só costumavam atrapalhar. Mas como não haveria outro jeito, observou todas as pessoas que ainda não tinham um parceiro.

Era uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e óculos, e um garoto com longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo e uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Optou pelo garoto. Seguiu em direção a mesa, e chegando lá, perguntou-lhe:

- Posso me sentar? – seu tom de voz era seco.

- Fique a vontade. – respondeu-lhe.

Sentou-se e olhou para quem estava sentado a sua frente. Eram duas garotas, uma com curtos cabelos rosados, e outra com longos cabelos escuros, meio azulados. Atrás, estavam dois garotos escandalosos, um loiro e o outro moreno.

- OIIIEEE!! – cumprimentou o loiro, quando lhe viu.

- Oi! – falou o moreno ao seu lado.

- Eu sou o Naruto, e você?

- Oi, eu sou o Gaara. – respondeu, ainda seco.

- Ah, você é novo por aqui, não é Gaara? Nunca te vi nos anos anteriores. E uma pessoa com cabelos assim, coloridos que nem o seu, seria fácil de se lembrar! A propósito, eu sou o Kiba, prazer.

- Hum, a cor do seu cabelo é natural ou tingido? – perguntou Naruto.

- Sim, sou novo, me mudei nas férias. E meu cabelo é natural sim.

- AHHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!! – berrou o loiro.

Já estava se arrependendo de ter escolhido se sentar ao lado do moreno. Não espera que os vizinhos de carteiras fossem tão barulhentos.

Diante o berro de Naruto, a garota de cabelos rosas voltou-se para eles.

- Aluno novo esse ano! É o Gaara! E ele tem cabelos tóxicos que nem os seus!

- Primeiro, não precisava gritar Naruto, não tem ninguém surdo aqui!! Segundo, é exóticos e não tóxicos!! – ela ralhava com Naruto – E terceiro, muito prazer Gaara-kun, eu sou a Sakura Haruno. – falou docemente.

- Prazer.

- Hum...bo-bom...dia...Na-Naruto-kun! – falou a garota de cabelos escuros, corando violentamente e batendo as pontas dos dedos indicadores.

- Ahhh! Bom-dia Hinata-chan, tudo bem com você?! – respondeu, animado.

- Tu-tudo! Bom dia para... vocês também, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun...E se-seja bem vindo...Gaara-kun!

Estava desconfiado de que a garota sofria de gagueira.

- Obrigado.

Espiou a sala inteira. Todos os lugares já haviam sido ocupados, menos o ao lado da garota ruiva.

Uma garota loira apareceu na porta, então. Seguiu e cumprimentou um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos ônix, e se sentou ao lado da ruiva.

Ela lhe era familiar de algum lugar...Apenas não se recordava.

- Hum, Naruto, quem é ela? – perguntou, curioso.  
- Ah, é a Ino. – quem respondeu foi Shikamaru, seu colega de carteira – Namorada do Sasuke, aquele ali. – e apontou o moreno que Ino cumprimentara – Sabe, ele é o cara mais popular do colégio e praticamente comanda tudo aqui, com a ajuda dos amigos dele, o Sugeitsu e o Juugo. Também tem a Karin, aquela ruiva ali.

- Hum... – comentou, pensativo.

- Oh, bom-dia para todos vocês! – cumprimentou o professor que adentrara a sala agora.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI!! Você vai ser o nosso professor esse ano também!! – gritou Naruto, animado.

- Sim Naruto, serei. Para quem não sabe sou o professor Kakashi Hatake de Literatura.

A aula de literatura correu tranqüila. O professor pediu que para que cada aluno lesse um trecho de um poema de poeta famoso em voz alta.

Depois, eles conheceram os outros professores. Kurenai, uma professora bem rígida, lecionava matemática; Iruka era bastante simpático, e sua matéria era geografia; Orochimaru, um homem terrivelmente chato e que adorava o Sasuke, ensinava química; e Deidara, um loiro muito estranho que parecia um pouco com Ino, ensinava Artes.

Após aulas cansativas em que todos os professores (exceto Deidara, que quis que eles desenhassem algo novo, que provasse que a "Arte é um estouro!".) fizeram uma revisão do ano anterior, todos aguardavam ansiosamente pela aula de educação física.

- Olá para todos!! Espero que o fogo da juventude de vocês esteja aceso!!

A maioria dos alunos não se surpreendeu. Já estavam acostumados a figura de Gai, o estranho professor de educação física.

O homem usava uma roupa verde berrante, seu corte de cabelo lembrava uma tigela, e ele sorria radiantemente, mostrando o polegar aos alunos. Pior do que o visual do professor, era só sua conversa toda sobre "o fogo da juventude".

- Fiquei sabendo que esse ano ele está meio deprimido, já que o Lee foi pra faculdade, né? – comentou Kiba, baixinho.

- É, mas pelo que parece os dois continuam se falando, afinal, eles tinham uma relação meio que pai e filho, não é? – falou Naruto, no mesmo tom de voz do amigo.

Depois de fazer a chamada, Gai os levou até os vestiários para colocarem os uniformes de educação física.

Esses até que agradaram um pouco Gaara, já que era apenas uma bermuda preta, uma camiseta branca com o símbolo vermelho do colégio. Vestiu-os, e mesmo que estivesse fazendo calor colocou seu moletom por cima.

Gai disse que os meninos jogariam futebol e as meninas vôlei. Shikamaru e Gaara eram alguns dos que não gostavam de ficar jogando, e se sentaram na arquibancada, olhando o jogo das meninas. O professor só olhou-os, decepcionado, resmungando algo como "o fogo da juventude deles está se apagando".

Shikamaru estava olhando as nuvens, sentado na arquibancada, mas logo se deitou em um local mais afastado da quadra, pois em sua opinião, era muito problemático ter que ficar o tempo todo esticando o pescoço para olhar para as nuvens.

Gaara então ficou sozinho observando as meninas jogarem. Colocou seus fones de ouvido, no volume máximo, esperando que com a música pudesse se desligar dali.

O jogo de vôlei estava até que interessante. Em um time, as principais eram Ino e Karin, e em outro, Sakura e Hinata. Os times estavam equilibrados, provavelmente não saberiam quem ganharia até o último minuto.

Ino...Ele sabia que conhecia aquela garota de algum lugar! E por falar nela, ela começava a apresentar sinais de que não estava bem. Estava...Cambaleante. Karin não pareceu perceber isso, já que continuava a berrar com ela, dizendo que seu desempenho estava péssimo.

Resolveu se aproximar. Já estava pisando no chão da quadra, havia retirado os fones de ouvido. E Ino, levara uma mão à cabeça, fechando os olhos, tentando se manter parada. Karin pareceu perceber que ela não estava bem nesse momento.

Ino tentava a todo custo manter-se bem. Mas não conseguiu. Acabou perdendo as forças. Esperava sentir o chão duro da quadra e a dor de cair contra ele, mas não sentiu. Dois braços fortes lhe seguravam e um embriagante perfume masculino... Foi tudo o que pode sentir antes de desfalecer.

- Ai Meu Deus! Ino! Ino, acorda!! – gritava Karin.

O professor que havia observado a queda da aluna, apenas disse para Gaara levá-la para a enfermaria. Podia sentir o perfume adocicado que provinha dela invadir-lhe as narinas. Ele fora parado na metade da quadra, e até que agradeceu por isso, já que não sabia onde ficava a enfermaria. Sasuke estava na sua frente.

- Pode deixar, eu a levo. – falou ele, em um tom de voz frio.

Gaara nada disse. Apenas entregou Ino ao Uchiha, e foi ao encontro de Hinata e Sakura.

- O que será que houve com ela? – perguntou a Haruno.

- Não sei. – foi tudo que disse.

* * *

Chegara em casa e fora direto para a lavanderia. Apressou-se em colocar o moletom na máquina de lavar.

Encontrara uma revista jogada pela área de serviço. Na capa, era Ino. Agora se lembrava. Ela era uma modelo.

Leu a revista enquanto esperava o processo de lavagem da máquina terminar. Um perfume adocicado havia impregnado na roupa... O perfume dela.

**Continua...**


	2. Rivalidade

**Cercas**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, sim ao Tio Kishi.

**Capítulo II Rivalidade...**

**I'm sitting in a room **(_Estou sentada numa sala_)**  
Made up of only big white walls**_ (Rodeada apenas por grandes paredes brancas_)**  
And in the halls**_ (E no corredor_)**  
There are people looking through**_ (Existem pessoas observando_)**  
The win-the window**_(__A janela_)**  
Though they know exactly what we're here for **(_Eles sabem exatamente para que estamos aqui_)**  
Don't look up just let them think**_ (Não olhe só deixe que eles pensem_)**  
There's no place else you'd rather be**_ (Não há outro lugar que você gostaria de estar)_

_**"Fences – Paramore"**_

- O que está fazendo, Gaara?

Assustou-se com a voz, e virou-se rapidamente, igual a uma criança pega em flagrante fazendo uma travessura. Mas não estava fazendo nada de errado, e muito menos era uma criança. Encarou o semblante da irmã a sua frente, exigindo uma resposta.

- Nada, Temari. Só vim trazer um moletom sujo para lavar, algum problema?

- Hum, nenhum. É que tem três garotas lá na sala te esperando, disseram que eram suas amigas. O Kankurou está fazendo sala pra elas.

Três garotas... Mas quem poderia ser? Pelo que sabia, não tinha nenhum amigo, muito menos do sexo oposto. Saiu correndo, o mais rápido que pôde até a sala. Chegando perto, conseguiu ouvir vozes de uma conversa que estava sendo no mínimo animada...

- Ah, Gaara-kun! – exclamou Sakura ao vê-lo.

Ah sim! Como poderia esquecer-se das suas vizinhas de carteira? Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga e uma morena com olhos castanhos que não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era.

- O-oi Ga-Gaara-kun! – cumprimentou Hinata.

- Oi. – falou, seco.

Kankurou olhou feio para o irmão, devia ser no mínimo mais gentil com as belas garotas.

- Prazer, Tenten Mitsashi! – apresentou-se energicamente a morena, levantando para lhe estender a mão.

- Gaara no Sabaku. – falou, apertando a mão da garota.

- Então Gaara, você não me contou que tinha amigas tão bonitas como a senhorita Mitsashi! – comentou Kankurou.

Tenten corou um pouco, e olhou para Sakura, como se a amiga pudesse ajudá-la naquela situação. A verdade era que Kankurou, desde o momento em que Tenten pisara naquela casa, estava lhe cantando. Gaara percebeu a situação, seu irmão era sempre o mesmo com todas.

- É Kankurou, não tive oportunidade ainda. E como pôde ver, acabei de conhecê-la. – disse tranqüilamente.

Gaara encarou cada uma das garotas, como se pedindo que elas dissessem logo o que tinham a lhe dizer. Sakura percebendo isso se colocou logo a explicar por que estavam ali.

- É que nós sempre costumamos a comemorar nosso reencontro depois das férias, e te achamos muito legal, e decidimos te convidar para comemorar com a gente! – explicou, dando um sorriso nervoso, com medo da resposta que o garoto poderia lhe dar.

Comemorar a volta às aulas? Não pensou que acharia seres capazes de ficarem felizes por voltarem à escola, mas, infelizmente achara. Ele, em meio a um monte de garotas? Kankurou adoraria a idéia, ele não. Já estava pronto para falar uma desculpa esfarrapada recusando o convite, mas não o fez; o irmão falou antes.

- Ele adoraria! Nós adoraríamos! Não é mesmo Gaara?

- Adoraria o que, Kankurou? – perguntou Temari, que já estava de volta a sala.

- Ora, comemorar a volta às aulas com as senhoritas aqui! – explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Acho que eu esqueci de mencionar, não somos só nós. O Kiba, o Naruto, o Shikamaru e o Neji também vão nos acompanhar. Eles ficaram providenciando a festa, então por isso viemos aqui. – falou Sakura.

- Ah, Kankurou-san, e Temari-san, tam-também es-estão convidados! – falou Hinata, dando um sorriso tímido.

Tenten também sorriu, mas pensava nas piores formas de matar a amiga Hyuuga. Não agüentaria Kankurou no seu pé por mais tempo! Temari ficou pensativa, mas por fim concordou, desde que voltassem cedo.

- Ok, então eu vou trocar de roupa. – falou Gaara, subindo a escada.

Voltou rapidamente trajando uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas, no estilo sobreposição.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Tenten, animada.

- Claro!! – respondeu Kankurou.

Sakura explicou que iriam até a casa dela. Estava um pouco insegura, pois os únicos ricos do grupinho deles até então eram Hinata e Neji, que já estavam acostumados com sua humilde casa. Mas, e Gaara e sua família? Naruto dizia que ela devia relaxar, afinal, o Sabaku aparentava ser uma pessoa legal. Não tinha muita certeza disso, e achava que eles também não deveriam ter... Já que foram apunhalados covardemente pelas costas por aquele que consideravam um irmão... Não, o considerava mais do que um irmão, e ele a machucara muito... Ainda tinha as feridas abertas.

- Tudo bem Sakura?

Assustou-se. Era Gaara.

- Tudo sim, obrigada por perguntar. – respondeu, dando um falso sorriso.

Não era de seu feitio interromper alguém que vivia concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos, odiava quando faziam isso com ele. Porém, ela parecia tão alheia à realidade, e seus olhos ficaram brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas. Não era tão insensível a esse ponto, e nem tão sensível a ponto de querer insistir para saber o motivo dela quase chorar, não queria consolar ninguém.

- Aiii, espera Sasuke, Ino!! Pra quem desmaiou hoje de manhã, você ta correndo muito rápido!! – ouviram a voz de Karin.

- Que nada, você que é lerda Karin! – falou Ino.

- Ai, vocês bem que podiam ir de carro, né?! Aí a Ino não corria o risco de desmaiar de novo... – reclamava Karin, alcançando-os.

- Ir de carro pra que Karin, se é ali do lado? Ficar gastando gasolina! – pronunciou-se Sasuke.

- E eu agradeceria se você parasse de gritar pro mundo que eu desmaiei. Só foi porque eu saí atrasada de casa e não tomei café, só isso. – resmungou Ino.

- Aham, e na hora do intervalo? Por que você não comeu nada? – indagou Karin.

- Porque a dona da agência de modelos me ligou e eu fiquei nervosa com o que ela me disse, e aí fiquei sem fome, por algum tempo.

- Sério? Não foi por que ela disse algo a respeito de você ter engordado, e aí você ficou com anorexia, né Ino? Você sabe como eu preocupo com você! – falou a ruiva.

- Claro que não Karin! Você viu, depois que eu tomei soro eu praticamente me entupi de comida. Não foi, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke não respondeu, estava no meio de um encontro de olhares com Sakura. Ino olhou na direção da garota, e encontrou os olhos verdes... de Gaara. Os quatro mantiveram o contato visual por algum tempo, até Karin começar a berrar.

- Vamos logo gente! Desse jeito o Sugeitsu vai reclamar se chegarmos atrasados!

- Pra quem diz que não gosta dele, você está bem ansiosa para vê-lo Karin. – alfinetou Sasuke, recomeçando a andar.

- Não é isso Sasuke-kun... – começou a se explicar a ruiva, mas eles não ouviram.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar também, mas parecia distante. Gaara não era tão desligado a ponto de não perceber que a presença de Sasuke causava algo na garota. E não entendia o que a presença de Ino causava nele...

- Então a Yamanaka desmaiou hoje? – perguntou Tenten.

- É! Foi na aula de Educação Física, e o Gaara pegou ela no colo! – falou Sakura.

- O Gaara pegou ela no colo? – perguntou Kankurou, interessado – Ela é bonita!

- E tem namorado. Então nem pense em nada. – finalizou, sabendo que o irmão com certeza estaria pensando em algo do tipo.

Sakura abaixou mais a cabeça, e Gaara só confirmou seus pensamentos.

- Hum... Ela não é a Ino Yamanaka, aquela modelo que freqüentemente sai nas capas das revistas e tudo mais? – perguntou Temari, curiosa.

- Ela mesma. – confirmou Hinata.

Gaara percebeu. Sasuke e Ino deviam ter feito alguma coisa que desapontaram seus mais novos "amigos".

Depois de mais uns minutos de caminhadas, os Sabaku foram percebendo a mudança entre as ruas e casas. As casas na rua onde moravam eram grandes, belas, imponentes. Chegando perto da casa de Sakura, elas começavam a ficar menores, não deixando de serem belas de sua maneira, com seus pequenos jardins. Mas diferente do ambiente rico onde moravam, passavam uma sensação diferente, de que tudo ali seria mais... Alegre, talvez?

- Bom, chegamos! – anunciou Sakura, após passar o resto trajeto em silêncio.

A casa de Sakura não era muito grande, tinha uma pintura em salmão e um jardim amigável com algumas flores coloridas. Dentro, tudo parecia... Aconchegante? Gaara não sabia explicar, era diferente de sua casa, onde tudo era grande.

Entraram na sala, com suas paredes brancas, um tapete fofinho no chão, os sofás, e uma estante com os eletrodomésticos, tudo parecia ter sua pequena beleza.

Sakura se incomodou um pouco com o olhar analisador dos irmãos Sabaku por sua casa, o que eles estariam pensando?

- Sakura-chan!! Já chegaram? – perguntou Naruto, animado, descendo as escadas.

- Não Naruto, ainda estamos na casa do Gaara. – respondeu Sakura, sarcástica.

- Ah que bom que chegaram. Por que, o Naruto, o Neji e o Shikamaru estão tentando achar uns cd's legais lá entre os seus. – falou Kiba, chegando de onde deveria ser a cozinha.

- Ah, com certeza eles devem ter bagunçado tudo! - falou a Haruno, subindo as escadas apressadamente.

- Hum, vocês são bolsistas? – perguntou Gaara de repente, fazendo todos pararem o que estavam fazendo e olharem pra ele.

- É, todos nós. Menos o Neji e a Hinata. – respondeu Naruto, sem ser em seu famoso tom berrante e animado, estava preocupado.

- Algum... pro-problema? – perguntou Hinata, hesitante.

- Nenhum! Na verdade, fico mais aliviado, não me imagino tendo em meu círculo social aqueles garotos ricos. – explicou.

"Círculo social? Então é assim que Gaara define amigos?" Pensou Kankurou, estranhando o irmão.

- Eu devia ter trazido os meus cd's. Agora seremos obrigados a ouvir as músicas delas.

- É, isso é problemático!

- Parem de reclamar os dois! – falou Sakura, irritada.

Um garoto parecido com Hinata, com os olhos perolados e cabelos longos castanhos desceu as escadas junto com Sakura e Shikamaru.

- Hum, você deve ser o famoso Gaara. Neji Hyuuga. – falou ele, estendendo a mão para o ruivo.

- Gaara Sabaku. – apresentou-se e apertou a mão dele.

Shikamaru estava olhando para Temari, tinha a achado bonita. A loira estava incomodada com o olhar dele sobre si, estava pensando no que falar...

- Temari Sabaku, e você é...? – disse por fim.

- Shikamaru Nara, prazer. – apresentou-se ele, parando de olhá-la.

Gaara não costumava ser curioso, mas queria saber o que tinha acontecido para eles ficarem tão estranhos em relação ao Sasuke e a Ino. Aproveitou que todos estavam conversando, e chegou perto de Naruto.

- Hey, Naruto. – chamou.

- Ah, Gaara! O que foi?

- Você pode me contar uma coisa? – pediu.

- Hum, o que? – perguntou o loiro, animado.

- O que aconteceu entre a Sakura e o Sasuke?

Naruto desfez o sorriso, ficando com uma cara emburrada. Gaara achou que ele não iria lhe contar, mas se enganou.

* * *

- Vocês viram o grupinho do Hyuuga? – perguntou Sugeitsu, animado.

A sala grande, com paredes brancas, quase que sem mobílias, estava ocupada pelos cinco jovens. Dois garotos sentados em um dos sofás, uma garota em um pufe, e um casal no outro sofá.

- Vimos, mas não estava completo. Faltava o Uzumaki, o Nara, o Inuzuka, e o próprio Hyuuga. – explicou Karin.

- Hum, e acho que não podemos mais chamar do grupinho do Hyuuga, já que ele não estuda mais lá. – comentou Juugo.

- É, por falar nisso, o aluno novo, acho que o nome dele é Gaara, estava com eles. – a ruiva falou.

- Que Gaara? – indagou Juugo.

- O aluno novo, que até pegou a Ino no colo! – falou Sugeitsu.

- Ah ta! É típico deles, estão buscando um novo líder, né? He he he! E eu, se fosse o Sasuke tinha batido nesse tal de Gaara aí! O cara pegou a Ino no colo! – disse Juugo.

- Se você não tem nada de útil pra dizer Juugo, cala a boca! O Gaara me ajudou, se não fosse por ele eu estaria com as costas doendo agora! – falou Ino, um pouco irritada.

A garota estava se cansando dessas mesmas reuniões na casa de Sugeitsu. Nada de novo acontecia, era sempre a mesma coisa... Queria estar em outro lugar, mas escondia esse desejo das pessoas presentes ali com ela.

- Ai Ino, não precisa ficar toda nervosinha por causa do aluno novo, até ta defendendo o cara aí só porque ele te ajudou lá. Mas saiba que ele é inimigo, já foi se juntar com o grupinho do Hyuuga. – disse Karin.

- Inimigo?! Vocês é que inventaram essa rivalidade, ele me parece uma boa pessoa! – exclamou a Yamanaka.

- Ta vendo Sasuke? Se eu fosse você eu tinha batido nele, já até conseguiu fazer a Ino mudar! – voltou a expor sua idéia Juugo.

- Cala a boca Juugo, se não eu vou bater em alguém sim, mas essa pessoa vai ser você! – falou Sasuke, irritado. – Mas concordo em parte com você, ele já foi se juntar com o grupinho do Hyuuga.

- E eu não entendo até hoje o porque de vocês descriminarem eles! – a loira exclamou, irritada.

- Porque eles são bolsistas, e ainda se revoltam contra nós, satisfeita? – explicou Sugeitsu.

- O aluno novo não tem cara de ser bolsista, eu acho. – disse Karin.

- É, ele e os Hyuuga se relacionam com a ralé. – falou Juugo.

- Eles não são ralé! – disse Ino, com raiva; não gostava que falassem deles assim, porém sempre ficara quieta, mas hoje não.

- Ih, qual é Ino, deu pra ser a defensora do grupinho do Hyuuga hoje? Daqui a pouco você também ta lá se juntando com eles. – debochou Karin.

- É, acho mesmo que se continuarmos assim, estarei com eles! Pelo menos eles não serão tão irritantes como vocês que só pensam em si próprios! – falou, irritada, saindo da casa batendo a porta.

- Ei, Ino, espera, eu te levo! – falou Sasuke, lançando um olhar raivoso aos amigos.

* * *

- E foi isso... o Sasuke começou a ficar amigo do Sugeitsu, do Juugo e da Karin e foi esquecendo da gente. Até que eles começaram a torturar os bolsistas, e o Neji e a gente se revoltou com isso. Desde então, a gente não tem se falado mais, e agimos como inimigos. – terminou de explicar Naruto, com uma expressão tristonha no rosto.

- Ah... mas eu não entendo o porque dessa rivalidade...

- Bom, gente, vamos começar logo com isso! – falou Tenten, animada.

- Nem eu. – falou Naruto baixinho para si mesmo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Yo! o/

Desculpem a demora para postar um novo capítulo, mas fiquei totalmente sem inspiração. Bom, aqui está mais um! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Ja ne.


	3. Convite Aceito

**Cercas**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, sim ao Tio Kishi, mas eu estou negociando a compra do Itachi. ;)

**Capítulo III = Convite Aceito**

_Sangue. Ele observava o líquido vermelho escorrer pela pia branca. Dor. O canto do lábio estava dolorido, sangrando, latejando e ardendo. Satisfação. Um sorriso discreto formava-se em sua face. Valera a pena..._

* * *

O dia anterior na casa de Sakura até que havia sido bom. Muitas brincadeiras, comida, besteiras ditas por Kiba e Naruto, e uma conversa interessante com Neji Hyuuga...

_- Gaara-kun, e Neji-kun, pegam os pratos e os copos na cozinha? – perguntou Sakura._

_Os dois assentiram e foram._

_- Vejo que o Naruto já te disse algo a respeito do Sasuke. – ouviu a voz grave de Neji, próxima de si._

_Confirmou com um aceno de cabeça._

_- O que pensa sobre isso?_

_- Não tenho nenhuma opinião formada a respeito. Só perguntei por curiosidade. – respondeu._

_- Você não me parece o tipo de cara que vive curioso..._

_- A onde quer chegar? – perguntou o ruivo._

_Um sorriso de canto nos lábios do outro a sua frente._

_- O Sasuke escolheu o caminho dele. E havia várias decisões dele que eu discordava, porém não falava nada, ele tem a vida dele e não é preciso eu ficar opinando. – começou Neji.- Mas, isso foi até as decisões dele começarem a interferirem na minha vida e na dos meus amigos. E eu não ia ficar simplesmente assistindo enquanto ele fazia a série de maldades dele._

_- O que ele fazia? – indagou, interessado no assunto._

_- Os novos amigos dele têm uma aversão aos bolsistas. Eles já quase conseguiram com que a Sakura, o Shikamaru, o Naruto, o Kiba e a Tenten fossem expulsos. Mas claro, como pode ver, felizmente isso não aconteceu. _

_- Hum..._

_- Enfim, aonde eu quero chegar? Simples. Eu e os outros sempre dávamos um jeito nas coisas. Vou ser direto. Você estaria disposto a enfrentar o Uchiha? – perguntou o Hyuuga, encarando Gaara._

_- E por que tem que ser eu, um novato?_

_- Porque só por estar aqui, você já foi marcado como um inimigo deles. _

_- Entendo. _

_- É por isso que precisamos de você, Gaara. Pense nisso, e quando tomar sua decisão, me avise. – falou o Hyuuga, se retirando da cozinha com uma pilha de pratos._

Adentrava a sala de aula, um pouco sem fôlego pela enorme subida que havia feito de escada.

Seguiu para o seu lugar, ao lado de Shikamaru. No caminho, percebeu que estava sendo observado. Olhou pela sala, encontrou os orbes ônix de Sasuke. Este, apenas franziu mais o cenho. Gaara imitou o gesto.

- Hey Gaara, acho melhor você se sentar. A aula é da Kurenai-sensei, e eu nem quero pensar o quanto vai ser problemático se ela te encontrar em pé! – disse Shikamaru.

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça, e desviou sua atenção de Sasuke.

- Agora, mesmo que você não queira, você já entrou na briga. – cochichou Shikamaru para Gaara, sem olhá-lo.

- Acredito que sim. – concordou o ruivo.

- Bom dia para todos. – disse Kurenai, ao entrar na sala.

A professora pedira um trabalho, com um monte de questões. Os alunos começaram a resmungar, mas não havia jeito. E o pior, o trabalho era para o dia seguinte.

- Que problemático!! Trabalho de matemática, logo amanhã! – exclamou Shikamaru, ao fim da aula.

- Fazer o que né... – disse Sakura, pouco feliz também.

Assim as aulas se seguiram, estavam na última, que hoje era a de Kakashi. Kiba e Naruto estavam cochichando, e Sakura estava brigando com eles, dizendo que estes atrapalhavam em sua leitura.

Gaara estava alheio á aula. Pensava em sua situação. Então, ele já não tinha muita escolha. De fato, já havia se aliado ao grupo dos bolsistas mesmo sem saber. Mas, será que seria sensato participar disso tudo? Seria muito ruim de sua parte tirar o corpo fora?

- Gaara-kun, o sinal já tocou! Vamos embora! – disse Sakura, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sendo assim, ele recolheu seu material e seguiu os amigos.

* * *

No dia seguinte lá estava ele de novo, subindo a mesma escadaria do colégio. Foi quando sentiu um perfume já conhecido, aquele mesmo perfume doce que uma vez impregnara em seu moletom. E junto com o cheiro, passos apressados.

- Como é que você aguenta subir essas escadas todo dia?

Virou-se, e viu a loira, o olhando. Deu as costas a ela, e voltou a subir.

- Espera aí! – exclamou ela, aumentando a velocidade e segurando o pulso dele com força.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, seco.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- Hum... – resmungou, em sinal para ela prosseguir.

- Bom, - ela respirou mais aliviada, e soltou o pulso dele. – você já deve saber...

- Dessa rivalidade existente entre os dois grupos?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- E-eu não concordo com isso... – falou ela, olhando para os próprios pés. – Então... Por favor, ajude eles! – exclamou, olhando nos olhos do ruivo agora.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha. (N/A: Ta, eu sei que ele não tem sobrancelhas, mas, ignore esse fato XD) Ela, lhe pedindo para ajudar eles?! Não era justamente ela que pertencia ao grupo que era contra?

- Eu não estou entendendo. Como assim você está me pedindo para ajudar eles? – falou.

- É, eu sei. Pode parecer meio confuso. Mas é isso, por favor, ajude eles. E-eu – gaguejou. – simplesmente não posso ir contra o Sasuke e os outros, e ir para o lado deles, o _seu_ lado!

Gaara esboçou o que deveria ser um sorriso de canto. Ino também sorriu, como se o encorajando.

- Ajudarei. – disse o ruivo por fim.

Foi quando o sinal alto soou. Significava que estavam atrasados.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Ino, começando a correr escadaria acima.

Gaara a seguiu.

- Com licença, Asuma-sensei!! – exclamaram os dois, em uníssono, sem fôlego.

Asuma dirigiu um olhar severo aos dois, mas os deixou entrar.

A sala inteira começou a murmurar, achando muito suspeito o fato dos dois terem chegado atrasados, e juntos.

Ino seguiu para seu lugar ao lado de Karin, e Gaara para o seu ao lado de Shikamaru.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno.

- Depois eu te explico. – disse Gaara, ao ver que Asuma os observava.

As aulas se seguiram, até que chegou ao intervalo. Gaara saiu da sala e ficou no pátio, esperando os outros. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Ino. Ela lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice, e seguiu Karin.

- Nossa, esqueci de fazer o trabalho da Kurenai!! – berrou Karin, desesperada.

- Ah, isso a gente arranja! – falou Sugeitsu.

Sendo assim, o grupo de Sasuke retornou a sala de aula. Sakura e Hinata iam saindo nesse momento.

- E aí, Sakura-chan! – falou Sugeitsu, em um tom de deboche.

- É testuda, sabe, eu preciso de um trabalho de matemática... E como você é a maior cdf, eu acredito que o seu irá servir! – disse Karin, sorrindo.

Sakura e Hinata apenas olharam para eles, sem poderem fazer nada.

Ino estava com uma expressão triste, ao olhar a ex-amiga entregar seu trabalho sem a menor ressistência.

* * *

- Calma Sakura-chan! – falava Hinata, tentando consolar a amiga que chorava.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado, assim que viu que a amiga chorava.

- Na-Naruto-kun, vamos ver os outros... assim contamos de uma vez só. – disse Hinata, e o loiro concordou.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Kiba, tendo a mesma reação de Naruto.

- O Sugeitsu... Pegou meu trabalho de matemática. – explicou a rosada, se sentando em uma das cadeiras do refeitório.

Assim, até parecia que ali era o primário, onde os alunos se queixavam chorando para a professora. Mas não era. E os problemas tinham dimensões maiores.

- Pegou? – exclamou Naruto, surpreso. – Ah, então vamos recuperar!! – falou, estralando os dedos da mão.

- Não Naruto... Eu não quero que vocês se machuquem por mim. – disse Sakura, olhando o amigo com os olhos esmeraldas vermelhos pelo choro.

- Mas Sakura-chan...

Gaara não entendia.

- Mas não é só um trabalho? – perguntou.

- É. Mas eu sou bolsista, Gaara-kun. Qualquer falha minha já pesa para a minha expulsão. – explicou a garota, ainda chorosa.

- Hum... – murmurou.

Gaara franziu a testa, mirando Sasuke com os olhos verdes cheios de raiva.

* * *

Sakura encontrou relutante na sala de aula. Ainda tinha os olhos ardendo devido ao choro, e seu estômago dava voltas.

Se nos tempos em que Neji estava na escola as coisas já eram terríveis, imaginem agora que ele não estava.

A aula de Kurenai não demorou muito para começar. A professora pacientemente saiu pela sala, recolhendo os trabalhos.

- Seu trabalho, Haruno. – pediu, olhando a garota.

- Kurenai-sensei... – ela disse, com a voz falha, e sentindo uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. – e-eu esqueci.

- Esqueceu? – perguntou Kurenai, ouvindo um soluço em resposta. – Sinto muito, Haruno. Mas vou ter que comunicar a direção. – completou, com um certo pesar, afinal a garota era uma de suas melhores alunas.

Sakura deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

- Ela não esqueceu.

Todos se viraram para encarar o dono da voz grave. Gaara.

- Gaara-kun, você sabe, eu esqueci, lembra? Eu lhe disse!! – falou Sakura, desesperada, sobre o olhar mortal de Sugeitsu e Karin.

- Como assim ela não esqueceu, Sabaku? – perguntou Kurenai.

- A Karin esqueceu o trabalho. E então Sugeitsu pegou o de Sakura para ela. – explicou.

- O quê?! Não fale do que não sabe, Sabaku!! – exclamou Karin, irritada.

- Se o que você diz é verdade, prove!! – desafiou Sugeitsu.

- Calem-se. – falou Kurenai.

A professora, apressadamente, pegou o trabalho de Karin e começou a analisá-lo. As duas alunas em questão tinham as letras muito parecidas, não havia dúvidas. Porém, a letra e os números naquele trabalho eram de Sakura. O jeito das duas de fazerem a letra "B" eram diferentes.

- Tem testemunhas disso? – perguntou a professora.

- Eu, – falou timidamente Hinata. – a Ino-san, o Sasuke-san e o Juugo-san.

- Muito bem. Sakura, Gaara, Karin, Sugeitsu, Ino, Sasuke e Juugo, me acompanhem á direção.

Gaara percebeu os olhares de Sasuke, Sugeitsu, Juugo e Karin. Todos esses olhares, o fuzilando.

* * *

- E porque eu levo suspensão também?! – perguntou Sasuke, irritado.

- Porque você ficou assistindo e não fez nada! – explicou Tsunade.

- Mas, a Hinata também só ficou assistindo!! – disse Karin.

- Ah sim, a Hinata ia reagir quando tinham três homens fortes a sua frente. – falou Tsunade, com ironia. - Suspensos e não se fala mais nisso.

E todos deixaram a sala de Tsunade. Sugeitsu, Karin, Sasuke, Juugo, e até mesmo Ino, com uma suspensão.

Kurenai ia andando na frente, afinal ainda tinha uma sala de aula cheia para cuidar. Dessa forma, os alunos que haviam visitado Tsunade ficaram para trás, sozinhos nos corredores.

- Esse cara vai me pagar!! – murmurou Sasuke, com raiva.

- Pode ter certeza. – concordou Sugeitsu.

Porém, o que todos não esperavam, era que Sasuke saísse correndo, em direção a Gaara.

O ruivo que não esperava por isso, levou um soco certeiro em seu rosto.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Sakura, surpresa.

Mas Gaara já se recompunha. Limpou o filete de sangue que escorria do canto do lábio inferior com as costas da mão. E a outra estava fechada, e foi com essa que ele revidou, atingindo em cheio o rosto branco do Uchiha.

Sasuke já se preparava para revidar, quando Ino entrou em sua frente, os olhos brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas.

- Parem! – suplicou, olhando o namorado.

- Saia da frente, Ino! – falou Sasuke, irritado, não dando a mínima, a empurrando.

Será que Sasuke não vira que empurrara Ino muito forte? Que ela acabaria caindo no chão? Não, ele não vira. Porém Gaara, atento, a pegou antes que ela encostasse no chão.

Ino o encarou surpresa, os olhos azul celeste nos verde água. Mas não o contato visual não demorou muito, o ruivo rapidamente a colocou em pé de novo, fora do alcance dos punhos de Sasuke (ou dos seus).

Encarou Sasuke. Este mantinha o cenho franzido, os olhos ônix o mirando com raiva, e avançou contra Gaara novamente. Mas, desta vez, o moreno não pode nem sequer encostar no ruivo. Naruto e Kiba o seguravam fortemente, e Shikamaru fazia o mesmo a Gaara.

- Você realmente está pedindo, não é Uchiha? – falou Tsunade, massageando as temporas. – Me acompanhe, por favor. Infelizmente, terei que chamar o seu irmão até aqui.

Sasuke desfez a expressão de raiva, para uma preocupada. Tsunade sorriu ao ver que surtiu o efeito desejado. Sakura e Hinata sorriram, Itachi Uchiha viria até a escola, e este era completamente diferente do irmão.

* * *

- O quê? – o moreno franziu a testa. – O Sasuke, metido em brigas? Sim, sim, Tsunade, compreendo. Estou a caminho. Até mais.

Ele desligou o telefone, e foi se aprontar. Não acreditava que o irmão poderia fazer a família passar por tamanha vergonha! Ainda mais agora que estavam perto da festa... Não, ele nem queria imaginar como seria!

Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha, ressaltando os olhos, igualmente vermelhos, por causa das lentes de contato.

Seguiu para o colégio de carro, chegando lá rapidamente. Observou o prédio, sentindo o vento acariciar o rosto, bagunçando levemente os cabelos pretos. Tinha se formado no Konoha a tanto tempo...

Só agora fora perceber que tinha parado na entrada errada. Aquela, era a entrada dos alunos.

- Não é, Itachi Uchiha? – perguntou o porteiro, surpreso.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! – disse.

Ele se lembrava do porteiro da época que estudava, mas não recordava o nome do senhor, por isso tentou disfarçar.

- Eu tive que vir aqui, a pedido da diretora Tsunade. Pode abrir a porta pra mim? – perguntou.

- Mas é claro! – respondeu o porteiro.

Ele entrou na escola, seguindo pela entrada de estudantes, tentando se lembrar onde ficava a sala da diretora.

- Meu Deus, é Itachi Uchiha!! – exclamou uma das meninas que estavam no corredor movimentado, assim que o garoto foi avistado na porta.

- Quem? – perguntou outra, em dúvida.

- Em que mundo você vive? Itachi Uchiha, o irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun!! – disse outra, com um gritinho no fim.

- Itachi-kun!! – berraram outras garotas, quando ele ia se aproximando.

Mantinha as feições sérias, ignorando as garotas. Sempre fora assim, e segundo Sasuke lhe contara, era a mesma coisa com ele.

Porém, uma cabeleira rosa lhe chamou a atenção.

- Itachi-san!! – falou a garota, com um sorriso no rosto. – Tudo bem?

Ele deu um dos seus raros sorrisos, que somente um Uchiha sabia dar.

- Ora ora, Sakura-chan, quanto tempo, não? – perguntou.

- Aham!! Fico feliz em te ver, Itachi-san!

- Bom-dia, Itachi-san. – disse baixinho Hinata.

- Ah, bom-dia para você também Hinata-chan!

A morena deu um sorriso tímido, ficando corada.

- Veio por causa do Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura, sem rodeios.

- Sim. – ele disse, desfazendo o sorriso. – E, ele continua sendo malvado com vocês?

O próximo gesto do Uchiha fez muitas garotas invejarem Sakura. Uma mecha do cabelo rosado insistia em cair sobre os olhos esmeraldas da garota; ele então, pegou e colocou-a atrás da orelha dela, fazendo-a corar.

- Infeliz-lizmente sim. – gaguejou Hinata, olhando a amiga.

Itachi apenas suspirou... O irmão continuava assim.

- Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, poderiam me dizer onde é a diretoria? - perguntou, casualmente.

- Claro!! – respondeu Sakura.

Os três andaram em silêncio até a sala de Tsunade, onde Itachi se despediu. Sakura era alvo dos comentários das alunas que eram fãs do Uchiha mais velho, mas ela não ligava. Estava feliz.

Foi quando se lembrou...

- Hina-chan, já volto, ta?

- Vai a onde, Sakura-chan?

- Vou falar com o Gaara-kun.

* * *

Sangue. Ele observava o líquido vermelho escorrer pela pia branca. Dor_._ O canto do lábio estava dolorido, sangrando, latejando e ardendo. Satisfação_. _Um sorriso discreto formava-se em sua face. Valera a pena...

Foi quando ouviu vozes perto do banheiro masculino.

- Ino-porca, pode ir saindo! O Gaa-kun se meteu nessa briga para ME ajudar! Então, nada mais justo do que eu possa retribuir cuidando dos ferimentos dele! – falava Sakura.

- Testuda, mas ele me ajudou também, DUAS vezes, e eu ainda não pude fazer nada por ele... Então, dê o fora!

Suspirou, e deixou o banheiro.

- Gaa-kun!! – exclamou Sakura.

- Obrigado, mas eu mesmo me cuido. – avisou, vendo as duas ficarem com as expressões tristes.

Por que as duas estavam discutindo por causa dele?! Ele não sabia.

* * *

- Gaara, eu não acredito! – exclamou Temari, vendo o irmão chegar em casa.

- O que foi... Nossa! Apanhou, foi Gaara? – perguntou Kankurou, com um tom de deboche.

- E bati. – explicou ele.

- Uh, em quem?! – perguntou o irmão dele, animado.

- Kankurou!! – ralhou Temari.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – respondeu Gaara, ignorando a irmã.

- Sasuke Uchiha?! – surpreendeu-se Kankurou. – Aewww Maninho!!

- Kankurou, esse é o exemplo que você dá pro Gaara? – ela suspirou. – Enfim, teremos uma festa para ir, famílias de prestigio foram convidadas, e você não vai assim de jeito nenhum!

- Muito bem, eu não vou! – disse ele simplesmente.

- Claro que vai! Só disse que você não vai assim, com o lábio inchado desse jeito...

Gaara deu de ombros, pouco importava. Odiava essas festas.

- Acredito que alguns de seus colegas de classe também irão! – falou Kankurou. – Os Hyuuga e os Yamanaka também foram convidados.

- Assim como os Uchiha... Como é que eu vou olhar na cara do Itachi-san agora? – desesperou-se Temari.

- Temari, foi o Uchiha que me bateu! Eu não ia ficar lá só apanhando, tanto que quem se ferrou foi ele, e não eu. – explicou o ruivo.

- Anda, vai limpar esse machucado. – mandou Temari.

Gaara resolveu obedecer. Mas ele só conseguia pensar na garota loira com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tentando defendê-lo do próprio namorado. Ela tem olhos bonitos, concluiu, com um discreto sorriso.

E, além disso, inconscientemente, já havia aceitado o convite de Neji.

* * *

**Yo Minna-san! o/ *Foge das pedras, tomates podres, etc.***

**Eu sei, me desculpeeeeeem pela enooooorme demora em postar um novo capítulo!! ú_ù Mas, como recompensa, aí está, dez páginas (segundo o word) do terceiro capítulo de Cercas!! E de agora em diante, não irei mais demorar tanto! Estou com novas idéias para essa fic! =D É, eu não a abandonei!! XD Sabe, eu decidi escrevê-la quando analisei bem a letra da música "Fences", do Paramore (Fences significa Cercas XD). Inicialmente pensei em uma songfic, mas fui tendo tantas idéias que acabou virando uma fic de capítulos. Mas meu roteiro base, para essa fic, está na letra de Fences...**

**Enfim, é isso! Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews e adicionaram a fic ao sistema de alertas (é isso né? XD .__.). Não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz!!**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Festa

**Capítulo IV = Festa**

-

-**  
**

**You're always on display** _(Você está sempre na tela__)_**  
For everyone to watch and learn from** _(Para que todos assistam e aprendam)_**  
Don't you know by now** _(Você não sabe que agora)_**  
You can't turn back** _(Você não pode mais voltar atrás)_**  
Because this road is all you'll ever have** _(Porque essa estrada é só o que você vai ter)_

Fences - Paramore

-

-

Sentia alguém lhe chacoalhar. Despertou e viu que era Temari. Lembrou-se de repente que era o dia da maldita festa! Virou-se então rapidamente para o outro lado da cama, fechando os olhos de novo.

- Gaara!! – berrou Temari.

- Hunf... – ele resmungou.

- Acorda!! – ela disse, e puxou as cobertas dele. – Você sabe que hoje é o dia da festa e que nós temos que começar a nos arrumar cedo!!!

Colocou-se sentado, e olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo de mogno.

- Temari, são dez da manhã! A festa só é as seis da tarde! – exclamou.

- Mas você se esqueceu que prometeu ajudar o Uzumaki? – falou a irmã, sorrindo vitoriosa.

Agora lembrava-se, tinha prometido ajudar Naruto e Hinata. Cada convidado tinha o direito de levar um acompanhante consigo. Gaara escolheu levar Sakura apenas por simples conveniência, já que sabia que o Uchiha estaria na festa acompanhado de Ino, e ele não queria perder em absolutamente em nada para Sasuke. Temari ajudaria a moça, e as despesas com Sakura seriam pagas pelos Sabaku.

Já Hinata, tomara coragem e chamara Naruto. O único problema era que o rapaz não sabia ao menos como dançar... Gaara e Shikamaru ficaram encarregados de ensiná-lo.

Tomou um café da manhã rapidamente, e ficou a espera dos colegas. Por volta das dez e meia, eles chegaram.

- Naruto, você não sabe dançar absolutamente nada?! – perguntou Shikamaru, surpreso.

- Não. – resmungou o loiro.

- Hum... Shikamaru, poderia dançar com o Naruto? – perguntou Gaara.

- Quê?! – berrou o moreno.

- E-eu não danço com o Shikamaru nem a pau!! – declarou Naruto.

- Então como é que você quer aprender?! – indagou o ruivo.

- Estão tendo problemas, é isso? – perguntou Temari.

- É. Shikamaru e Naruto não querem fazer um par para eu explicar algumas coisas. Poderia nos ajudar, Temari?

- Se não for demorar muito...

- Não vai! – disse Naruto animado.

Naruto e Temari estavam um em frente ao outro.

- Naruto, coloque sua mão na cintura da Temari. – disse Shikamaru, e o loiro obedeceu, corando um pouco.

- Agora a outra, você dá pra mim. – disse a garota, pegando na mão dele.

- E o segredo agora é dar dois passos para direita, e dois para a esquerda. – concluiu Gaara. – Só não vá pisar nos pés da Temari e nem da Hinata hoje a noite, isso seria...

- Problemático.

- É, seria problemático. – finalizou Temari.

Gaara colocou a música para tocar. Shikamaru e Temari começaram a rir.

- Naruto, você está dançando muito estranho, desse jeito não dá cara! – disse Shikamaru, entre risos.

- Eu concordo. – falou Temari, parando de dançar.

- Hunf, faça melhor então, Nara! – provocou Naruto.

- E eu faço mas...

- Seria uma boa ideia. Shikamaru, Temari, demonstrem para o Naruto como é que se faz. – sugeriu Gaara.

Os dois assentiram e começaram a dançar.

- Você dança bem. – sussurrou Temari.

- Hum, obrigado.

Ela sorriu. Gaara apontava alguns pontos principais para Naruto, como seguir o ritmo da música.

Os minutos passaram-se e Naruto havia aprendido a dançar pelo menos música clássica!

- Não que ache que vá tocar alguma música assim, mais agitada, mas... Naruto, você pelo menos sabe só balançar ao ritmo da música, certo? – perguntou a Sabaku, rindo.

- Errr... Mais ou menos.

- Mostre o que você sabe.

Naruto dançou seguindo a batida da música, enquanto os outros três o observavam atentamente.

- Dá pro gasto. – concluiu Shikamaru.

Os outros dois assentiram, e Naruto sentiu-se aliviado por acabar com isso.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que ir ao salão de beleza com a Hinata, a Sakura e a Kaede. – disse a garota.

Ela se despediu com um beijo na bochecha de cada um e foi. Shikamaru corou um pouquinho, e tentou disfarçar. Temari parecia ser muito problemática... Mas também era incrível. E ainda era irmã mais velha de uns dos seus amigos! Balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos.

- Eu também vou indo. Minha mãe me pediu pra eu ajudar ela com algumas coisas da loja... Que problemático. – falou o Nara.

- Certo, Shikamaru! Até segunda! – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo.

- Até mais. – falou Gaara.

Shikamaru abandonou a casa dos Sabaku com os pensamentos ainda se dirigindo para a garota loira.

* * *

Estava em frente ao espelho, amarrando a gravata de seu terno. Naruto estava se vestindo no quarto de hóspedes.

Ele olhou o reflexo da irmã no espelho e sorriu de canto. Ela estava bonita com aquele vestido verde e os cabelos soltos.

- Temari, já se passam quinze anos... Poderia ter aprendido ao menos bater na porta do meu quarto, certo? – perguntou Gaara.

- Ora, era só o que me faltava! – exclamou a loira, irritada e envergonhada.

- Hey Gaara, me ajuda aqui? – perguntou Naruto parado no batente, com a gravata nas mãos

- Eu ajudo. – respondeu Temari, amarrando a gravata do loiro.

- E aí, como estão Naruto-kun, Gaa-chan? – perguntou Kankurou, zombando o irmão.

- A Sakura já está pronta, Kankurou? – perguntou Temari.

- Sim... E bom, ela está linda! – respondeu o Sabaku.

Gaara achou a resposta do irmão normal, Kankurou diria isso mesmo. Porém, não imaginou que Sakura estaria realmente linda.

- E aí, como eu estou? – perguntou a rosada, olhando para os quatros.

- Uau!! – exclamou Naruto. – Você está linda demais, Sakura-chan!

O ruivo não disse nada, mais concordava com o amigo. A garota usava uma sandália salto agulha alta prateada, um vestido rosa escuro levemente brilhante, que aliados com a maquiagem puxada para os tons rosados, e o cabelo preso em um coque (com algumas mechas soltas que caíam em volta de seu rosto), formava um visual e tanto.

- Obrigada Naruto! – ela sorriu sinceramente.

- Puxa! Imagina a Kaede então... – comentou o loiro.

- Ela deve estar linda também! – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

- Nossa, eu vou vê-la! – gritou Kankurou, saindo do quarto do irmão.

Temari e Naruto seguiram Kankurou. Sakura fixou os olhos verdes em Gaara, ele também estava bonito. Muito bonito. Corou de repente quando ele parou ao seu lado.

- Você está bonita. – ele sussurrou.

- Obrigada! – ela respondeu, sentindo o rosto esquentar mais.

Por que estava daquele jeito?! Ela sequer gostava dele!!

Um silêncio incomodo tomou conta do quarto. Gaara olhou de relance para Sakura.

- Vamos?

- Ah, sim, claro! – respondeu a garota, saindo de sua batalha interna.

* * *

- Do que é essa festa mesmo? – perguntou Gaara, aleatoriamente.

- Da comemoração do noivado da filha dos Suzuki, Gaara! – ralhou Temari com ele.

- Ah sim, filha dos Suzuki. – repetiu.

Adentraram o salão, atraindo olhares de todos. Perceberam que estavam um pouco atrasados, mas nada preocupante. Uma orquestra tocava e alguns casais dançavam.

Naruto logo localizou Hinata e sua família, e abriu um sorriso.

- Lembre-se, não fique berrando e seja educado. – falou Kankurou para ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – respondeu o loiro, andando em direção a garota.

Gaara aproveitou para acompanhá-lo, queria conversar com Neji. Hinata também estava deslumbrante. Usava um vestido branco de alcinha, que tinha bordados; a maquiagem clarinha a fazia parecer ter saído de algum conto de fadas. Naruto não pode deixar de sorrir mais ainda.

- Hinata-chan! – exclamou o loiro, recebendo um olhar de censura de Gaara. – Ahn... Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, muito prazer, Hyuuga-san! – falou, estendendo a mão para Hiashi.

O patriarca dos Hyuuga apertou a mão do Uzumaki, talvez com mais força do que o preciso.

- Muito prazer. – respondeu, seco.

- Oi Neji. – falou por fim, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do moreno com resposta. – Hinata-chan, me daria a honra dessa dança? – perguntou, se curvando um pouco, e estendendo a mão para a garota.

Hinata deu um sorriso tímido, e pegou na mão dele.

- Você está linda. – sussurrou Naruto, conduzindo-a pelo salão.

- O-Obrigada, Na-Naruto-kun. – respondeu, corada.

- E então Gaara, como andam as coisas? – perguntou Neji.

- Hum, tentaram roubar o trabalho da Sakura, mas, tudo controlado e eles levaram uma suspensão.

- Bom saber. Então, sua decisão já foi tomada.

- Sim. Vou tomar as dores de vocês. – ele disse, e dirigiu um sorriso cúmplice ao Hyuuga.

* * *

- Oi Sakura-chan, Temari-san.

- Itachi-san! – exclamou a Haruno, sorrindo.

- Itachi... – falou Temari.

- Hey Temari, já soube da briga entre...

- Já sim, Itachi. Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do...

- Não. Eu que deveria pedir desculpas pelo Sasuke. Ele realmente tem se tornado tão... – ele não completou a frase. – Enfim, desculpas. Sakura-chan, está sozinha? Quer dançar?

Nessa hora Gaara vinha chegando. Sakura olhou preocupada para o rosto do ruivo, mas ele apenas assentiu.

- Adoraria. – respondeu a garota.

Os olhos verdes de Gaara percorreram o salão, e logo acharam o que procuravam. Lá estava ela, linda e maravilhosa em um vestido negro, tomara-que-caia, e liso, mas que em seu corpo ficava... Perfeito.

Estava bebendo alguma coisa, visto que segurava uma taça na mão. Ela também olhou para ele, e sorriu. Gaara percebeu que não era o sorriso doce que Ino tinha lhe dirigido ontem. Era um sorriso um tanto... Provocante.

A loira virou-se para Sasuke – que estava irritado, vendo o irmão valsando com Sakura – e disse-lhe alguma coisa, para logo em seguida sair de perto.

Gaara apenas ficou olhando, e passados alguns segundos, foi atrás. Não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, apenas de que lhe atraia.

- Sabia que viria. – falou a loira, assim que ele chegou na área dos banheiros.

- O que quer?

- Agradecer.

- Pelo o que?

- E o motivo já não está explicito? Sakura.

- Confesso que não lhe entendo. Se está insatisfeita com a situação, por que não faz algo?!

- Não entende que eu não posso?! Estou de mãos atadas! – exclamou, alterada. – Por isso, conto com você. Espero que faça o mesmo que Neji costumava a fazer. – disse, bebendo mais um gole de sua taça, deixando a marca de seus lábios avermelhados na mesma.

E então, sem mais nem menos, virou-se para ir embora. Gaara sentia o sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias. Segurou o pulso da loira, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Por que não pode fazer nada?

- Assunto meu. E agora me solte, preciso voltar.

Ele não a soltou. Pelo contrário, a jogou contra a parede, prendendo-a pelos pulsos.

- Me solta, ou então eu grito! – ameaçou.

- Você não faria isso... Não se realmente quiser que eu ajude. – sussurrou, tão próximo que ela podia sentir seu hálito quente contra seu rosto.

- ...

- Por que – começou. – não faz nada? Por que é submissa a eles?

- Porque... – disse, olhando naqueles olhos verdes. – esse foi o caminho que eu escolhi. Um caminho errado, admito. Mas agora, é tudo o que eu tenho. É muito tarde para voltar atrás. Assim como você. Você não tem outra escolha além de ajudá-los. E se quiser fazer isso, recomendo que me solte.

- Sabe... Muitos já me disseram isso. Eu não gosto de estar preso a algo. Se eu quiser ajudar, eu ajudo. Se não quiser, me viro para me livrar disso. Essa expressão "Muito tarde para voltar atrás", não é algo que eu usaria. Eu faço meu próprio tempo. Eu tenho minhas próprias vontades.

Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas.

- Me solte. Isso não está certo. – falou, com a voz firme.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sou o que pode se chamar de certinho. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, e então, a beijou.

Ino ficou surpresa. Não esperava por aquilo, jamais. No começo, fez força para livrar-se, mas Gaara mantinha o aperto em seus pulsos mais forte. Quando Ino rendeu-se ao beijo do Sabaku, ele a soltou. Entreabriu os lábios, deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, o puxando mais para perto de si.

A Yamanaka não raciocinava mais. Estava embriagada pelo perfume forte do Sabaku.

**Continua...**

* * *

**My God! Quaaanto tempo!!**

**Subitamente me afastei do mundo das fics, mas, deu vontade de escrever, então, resolvi continuar.  
**

**Será que alguém ainda deixará reviews nessa fic? xD Capítulo grande para compensar o hiato em que ela esteve.**

**Espero que gostem. ^^ As coisas finalmente começaram a esquentar entre a Ino e o Gaara...**

**E, eu também sou fã de triangulos amorosos =B Itachi entrou na história pelo motivo anterior, e pq eu amo ele.  
**

**;*  
**


End file.
